Hell to the Chief
Hell to the Chief is the first level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary After getting word that the President has been kidnapped, Duke heads straight for the White House, only to discover that the aliens are swarming all over the place. This level is based on the White House, and a variety of locations within, including the film studio from which the President makes his announcements, the Oval Office and several hidden passageways and a top secret underground bunker. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. #When you start, go around the side of the Whitehouse to the right, and bust through the side window. #Open the door, and go straight down the hall, entering the second door on the right. #Go across the room and press on the recessed wall panel that is directly across from the door you just came through. #Once through the wall door, go straight and take the small lift that is there up. In this small room, blow up the C9 canisters. You will need to use a Pipe Bomb and go back down the lift to detonate it or you will be killed in the explosion. Once it has blown, go back up the lift to find the hole you have made. #Go through the hole and take a right, ride the large blue elevator down. #Follow the red-lit path down, then take the small lift at the end down to discover the BLUE Access Card straight ahead as you exit the lift. #Retrace your steps back to where you blew your hole, except this time, go past the hole, and hit the switch to open the metal door. #Once through the door, go left around the upper rotunda and use your blue key on the door to the oval office. #Once in the oval office, press on the small section of red books in the second book alcove on the right. After the little door opens, use your pistol to hit the switch behind it. #Turn around and go through the secret compartment that opened in the book alcove on the opposite side of the room. #Once in the secret compartment, get the RED KEY that is in the glass case. #Leave the oval office and go left around the upper rotunda, when you get to the stairs take them to the lower level. #At the bottom of the stairs go right and use the red key on the door at the end of the hall. The level exit is up the stairs and to the left. Easter eggs * the title of the level is a nod to the official Presidential anthem of the United States, " Hail to the Chief " . Other features * Unknown. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots Screenshots made using EDuke32 1.5 with 800 x 600 and 32Bit. Image:DukeDC lv01 sshot1 1.jpg|Drop zone - you start at the front of the White House. Image:DukeDC lv01 sshot2.jpg|Central office room within the White House. Image:DukeDC lv01 sshot4.jpg|The main corridor. Image:DukeDC lv01 sshot3.jpg| Image:DukeDC lv01 sshot5.jpg| Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels